The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to minimizing the effect of blocker signals in such systems.
Controlling the bandwidth of a PLL in conventional systems is often achieved by ensuring that the PLL has acceptable in-band as well as out-of-band phase/noise performance characteristics. Such a PLL typically consumes a relatively large semiconductor area and/or power.